The Children's Cancer Study Group A is a group of cooperating pediatric centers organized through an administrative and communicative structure for the performance of cooperative studies of childhood leukemia and solid tumors. These investigations involve a multidisciplinary approach including chemotherapy, surgery, radiation, immunotherapy, and other forms of treatment. The objective is to develop therapeutic regimens for these disorders that will provide optimal response with a minimum of toxicity.